


Time Stands Still With You

by RileySavage7



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sexy Times, Some angst, The Superstar Shake-up could break hearts, Zelana drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/pseuds/RileySavage7
Summary: Lana's been quiet all weekend; Zelina knows something's up with her girl.Or,The ShakeUp is causing all kinds of angst.





	Time Stands Still With You

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship! 
> 
> Enjoy this little drabble and my first foray into sexier stories?

**_Time Stands Still With You_ **

Zelina smiles and buries a hand in Lana’s platinum blonde hair as she pulls the taller woman in for a kiss. “You look so beautiful in that”, she whispers, referring to Lana’s midnight blue silk nightgown.

The blonde smiles against her mouth. “Thanks, babe”.

“Ey, what’s wrong, _mami_?”, Zelina asks as she crawls up closer to Lana. “You’ve been quiet all weekend and I gave you your space, but come on – talk to me”.

Lana shakes her head and offers a small smile. “It’s nothing... let’s get some sleep”. But Zelina knows her girl better than that. The tiny Latina plants herself in Lana’s lap, snaking her arms around her neck.

“You know you can tell me anything - whatever’s on your mind”. She places a soft kiss on Lana’s lips. 

Lana’s fingers trail down Zelina’s back, sending shivers down the dark-haired woman’s spine. “I just love you, that’s all. I love you so much, Zee”. Lana’s hands move to the front of Zelina’s shirt and she strokes the woman’s toned stomach. 

“I know you love me, Lanie, but that’s not it. And if you don’t tell me, you’re not getting any sugar tonight”. Zelina has a stern expression on her face that she usually reserves for her enemies.

The blonde pouts. “Don’t be like that!”, she says in a whiny voice she knows Zelina finds endearing.

Zelina kisses Lana again, and this time she makes sure it’s the sort of kiss that’ll turn the blonde on. She nips at her lower lip, places soft pecks along Lana’s chin and jaw and all the while, her hands ghost over the blonde’s clothed breasts.

“Jesus, babe, keep doing that”, Lana sighs when she feels the petite woman grinding against her. But Zelina is in an unforgiving mood. She pulls away abruptly.

“Tell me what’s going on Lana”, she says maybe a bit too harshly. She sees the startled look on the blonde’s face. “Please?”, she adds in a much softer tone.

Lana sighs and runs her hand through her blonde bob. “I’m worried, okay? I’m actually fucking worried that we might get split up this week”.

Zelina lifts Lana’s chin and notices the tears welling up in her icy blue eyes. “ _Mami_... I’m worried about that too, but whatever happens, happens. There’s nothing we can really do about it”.

“I know. I just... I don’t wanna be away from you for... 200 days of the year. We’ll never see each other”.

Zelina cups Lana’s face and plants a kiss on her forehead. “It doesn’t matter where we end up, Lanie, you’re still gonna be my girl. Hey, look at me”, Zelina uses her thumb to wipe away Lana’s tears. “We’ll call each other every day, we’ll FaceTime and Skype and tweet and gram and... Shit, I’ll write letters if I have to”.

Lana can’t stop the small giggle from escaping. “You’d write letters?”

Zelina smiles. “Yes – I’d do anything and everything for you. I love you, don't you know that already? ”. 

Lana arches a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “How much do you love me?”, she asks as she slowly pulls up Zelina’s tank top. The Latina helps her cause by lifting her arms so the top slips off easier.

Lana hums her approval as she stares at her girlfriend with shameless adoration.

“I love you enough to let you ogle me like that”, Zelina says with a laugh. She’s about to say something else, but Lana’s lips crash into hers and they both know the time for talking’s over.

This might be their last weekend together for a while, and they were going to spend every last second of it together.

  **\---**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading x
> 
> Tumblr: RileySav7


End file.
